Kiss me thru the phone
by lovemahBF
Summary: Sasuke is on a business trip and Naruto misses him terribly. To help him Sasuke sings him a certain song and surprises him at the ending.


THIS IS A ONE SHOT! MY FIRST ONE SHOT, I'M SO HYPER

Naruto kicked his shoes off and collapsed on the couch and looked around the empty apartment, he pouted and hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees and looked at the floor. Usually when he came home from the office, Sasuke would be there, ready to molest him and then they would spend the rest of the night romping and having fun. But Sasuke was on a business trip thus leaving our poor Naruto with no one to romp with OR be silly with.

'Not that he ever gets too silly with me; he is after all an Uchiha.' He leaned back and rested his feet on the coffee table, taking pleasure in this sinful little joy; Sasuke never let him do this. Determined to be able to lead a successful life being alone he decided to call his buddy Gaara. As he picked his cell phone off the table, said cell phone began to ring and he answered it excitedly,

"Hello!"

"Why are you so excited, dobe?"

Naruto deflated,

"Oh, hey Sasuke."

" Love you too? What, did you not want me to call you?"

Naruto laughed and waved his hand, as if dispelling the thought,

"No no, I just was going to see if I could live with out you."

He heard Sasuke laugh and he smiled,

"And the answer is?"

Naruto pouted and laid down on the couch,

"It's a definite no. You're just going to have to quite your job and come home."

Sasuke scoffed and Naruto closed his eyes trying to imagine Sasuke being here. He was missing him terribly.

"Sasuke.."

Naruto cut him off and he knew Sasuke hated that, Sasuke must had heard something in his voice because he didn't yell at him for having no manners,

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss me?"

He heard Sasuke sigh and all was quiet for a moment. Sasuke had been gone a week and Naruto was feeling terribly lonely, unloved and…sexually frustrated. He was having withdrawal problems. His eyes flew open as Sasuke began to sing into the phone,

"**Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight. But I cannot baby boy and that's the issue, boy you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you, But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later me thru the phone, see you when I get home"**

Naruto gasped and grinned, one of Sasuke's many hidden talents was singing and he only did it when Naruto begged, bribed him with sex, or when Naruto was really depressed.

"**Baby I know that you like me, you my future wifey. Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, yeah, You can be my Bonnie, I can be your Clyde, You could be my wife, text me, call me"**

Naruto pouted,

"I can't be your wife because I'm a man, damn you Sasuke!"

Sasuke laughed and then continued singing for him,

"**I need you in my life, yeah all day everyday I need you and every time I see you my feelings get deeper. I miss you, I miss you, I really wanna kiss you but I can't." (1)**

Naruto blushed and clutched the phone closer, wishing it was Sasuke.

"**Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight, but I cannot baby boy and that's the issue. Boy you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you but I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on. Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home  
**

Naruto twirled a lock of hair, "When is that going to be exactly?" Sasuke ignored him,

"**Baby I been thinking lately so much about you, everything about you, I like it, I love it. Kissing you in public, thinking nothing of it, roses by the dozen, talking on the phone."**

Naruto laughed, embarrassed,

**"Baby you so sexy, your voice is so lovely. I love your complexion, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I really wanna kiss you but I can't. Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight, But I cannot baby boy and that's the issue, boy you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on. Kiss me thru the phone; see you when I get home." **

** "**Come on Naruto, sing with me. You know the song."

Naruto tilted his head back and laughed and obediently began to sing along,

"She call my phone like, "Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da"  
We on the phone like, "Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da"  
We taking pics like, "Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da"  
She dial my number like, "Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da."

"Now stand up Naruto and close your eyes and stop singing"

Naruto's face twisted into one of confusion but he obeyed and stood up and listened,

"**Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight, but I cannot baby boy and that's the issue. Boy you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you but I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on.."**

The phone then disconnected and Naruto looked at it, surprised and disappointed,

"What! Dammit!"

Naruto quickly began to dial the number again but stopped, jumping as hands slid around his waist and a husky voice that he would recognize anywhere sang softly in his ear,

"Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home.."

Naruto turned around and was immediately captured in a kiss. As they broke apart, their shadows against the wall of the dimly lit apartment were conjoined and Naruto laughed and Sasuke cherished the sound. He tilted Naruto's face up and he smiled down at him softly,

"I'm home dobe."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he cupped Sasuke's face and kissed him chastely,

"Welcome home, teme."


End file.
